OneM2M Standards Organization is dedicated to specifying a unified service-level standard oriented to a plurality of Internets of Things. The OneM2M TS-0001 functional architecture defines an overall framework of the protocol and defines three categories of functional entities: an Application Entity (AE), a Common Service Entity (CSE), and a Network Service Entity (NSE). Between the Application Entity (AE) and the Common Service Entity (CSE), between the Common Service Entity (CSE) and the Common Service Entity (CSE), and between the Common Service Entity (CSE) and the Network Service Entity (NSE), interaction is performed through a Request Primitive and a Response Primitive.
According to difference in interactive modes between the request primitive and the response primitive, the OneM2M defines three interactive modes: blocking request, non-blocking request synchronization, and non-blocking request asynchronization. In an interactive process of the non-blocking request synchronization, having received a resource index Req-Ref, a requestor needs to send a request to the resource index Req-Ref multiple times, attempting to retrieve an execution result, and correspondingly, a receiver should send a response of execution uncompleted to the requestor for many times, which, thus, increases workload of the requestor and the receiver, and increases apparatus power consumption of the requestor and the receiver.